EC-1101 (Project Horizons)
Equestrian Command 1101, or simply known by its code-name EC-1101, was a megaspell designed to transfer complete control of the country's crucial systems to another individual in the event of the princesses' death. The spell was designed to try and locate the Ministry Mares first, but after failing to do so, also attempted to reach several generals and other figures of importance. History During the war Following the attempt on Princess Celestia's life and the death of Big Macintosh, many in the Equestrian government became concerned about the implications of a successful assassination attempt against Princess Luna. In order to sure that an order of succession was both established and enforced, the Equestrian Command 1101 Megaspell matrix was created; in the event of the ruler's death, it would make immediate transit through available data networks to locate the next in the line of succession, transferring control of all the country's electronic systems to the wielder. While Princess Luna did not show any objection to the establishment of the Megaspell, it was seen a critical coup risk by the director of the O.I.A., Goldenblood (it is possible that Project Partypooper was designed as a contingency against this happening however, as the targets of the project match the EC-1101 routing list). Following Goldenblood's arrest for treason, Luna herself became concerned that the director may have tampered with it and put in place her own contingency against it's misuse . After the war Following Princess Luna's death in Canterlot, EC-1101 began its propagation, moving through the terminal network attempting to reach the next pony in it's routing list. After traveling through Canterlot, the Stable-Tec HQ, Maripony, Tenpony Tower, the Manehattan MoM hub, Helpinghoof Clinic, the MASEBS network, and 17 different Stables, it eventually found its way to Stable 99. When external access to the rest of the Equestrianet was disabled, the Megaspell became trapped in the the Stable's Maneframe for the next 200 years. More recently, Sanguine (a Canterlot Ghoul and ex-O.I.A. scientist) was employed by unknown forces to find EC-1101, on the promise of Project Chimera being reactivated for his own designs. Working with another ex-O.I.A. project leader, EC-1101 was eventually traced to Stable 99, prompting Sanguine to send a band of raiders and bandits under the command of Deus to retrieve it. Recent History When the unstable overmare of Stable 99 became paranoid of another revaluation amongst the Security and Maintenance mares, she began searching for an external means of ensuring her continued iron-hoofed reign. She secretly enlisted the aid of the maintenance mare Duct Tape by promising her unrestricted access to a breeding colt she was infatuated with (who would later be designated P-21) in exchange for help on a "secret project". Having Duct Tape reactivate the Stable door's opening mechanism, the Overmare sent the 'retired' breeding colt, U-21 to find her allies. Quickly encountering Sanguine's already amassed agents, a deal was brokered; Deus and his forces would secure the overmare's reign in exchange for EC-1101. On the Overmare's orders, Duct Tape was able to eventually recover EC-1101, though chose to encrypt the file after P-21 privately warned her to take precautions. P-21's paranoia was justified as the Overmare, convinced the mare was now a liability, killed Duct Tape using a sabotaged terminal. Discovering that EC-1101 was encrypted, the delusional mare became violent in her demands of mares such as Midnight to prep the file for a one-time transfer off the Maneframe. When the Overmare finally opened the doors, Deus and the raiders immediately began sacking the stable. Knowing that the Cyberpony was after EC-1101, the security mare Blackjack (who had managed to uncover enough of the Overmare's plans with P-21's) had EC-1101 transferred to her pipbuck as bait to lure the invaders back out of the Stable. After escaping into the wasteland, Blackjack began the long process of uncovering the importance of the file to ensure the continued safety of her Stable. While most of it's functionality is locked out and encrypted (likely awaiting it's final target), the megaspell allows anyone on it's routing list to override locks on individual systems put in place by the highest levels of the government. Program Routing EC-1101 was designed to pass through terminal networks until it located one of it's targets. It would first seek the Ministry Mares, then the heads of state and, failing to find any of these, descendants of it's targets. According to the Stable 99 Maneframe, it's routing log as of Blackjack's departure from Stable 99 was: * Twilight Sparkle> Location unknown. Search timeout. Denied. * Applejack> Stable 2. Blocked by Stable 2 Special Protocols. Denied. * Rainbow Dash> Location unknown. Search timeout. Denied. * Fluttershy> Location unknown. Search timeout. Denied. * Rarity> MoP Hub, Canterlot. Deceased. Denied. * Pinkie Pie> MoM Hub, Manehattan. Deceased. Denied. * General Stonehide> Canterlot Command Center. Deceased. Denied. * General Borealis> Location unknown. Search timeout. Pending. * General Shimmerstar> (Hoofington Command Center). Primary check in progress. Pending. * Chief Justice Fairheart> (Fluttershy Medical Center). Primary check uninitiated. Pending. * Director of O.I.A. Horse> (Robronco HQ, Hoofington). Primary check uninitiated. Pending. * Descendant protocol> N/A. Error. Error. After confirming the status of one of it's targets or receiving a denial, it will to route to the next in the line of succession. Interestingly, it will also attempt to route to other locations outside of the above list when new information becomes available to it, such as setting a waypoint to Hightower Prison. Members of the Routing list can also make limited use of it while it is routing, including those covered by the Descendant Protocol; this is proven by both Blackjack and Psychoshy's use of the Megaspell. It is also speculated by the Dealer that more distant descendants of the Ministry Mares such as Velvet Remedy may be able to make use of it. Category:Project Horizons